A dust collector for a cleaner in the related art includes a dust-collection container, a cyclone barrel in the dust-collection container and a filter in the cyclone barrel. A dust discharging port is formed in the cyclone barrel. When dust-laden air is sucked into the cyclone barrel along a tangent direction of the cyclone barrel through a dust-laden air inlet of the dust-collection container, the dust particles with a high density are thrown onto an inner wall of the cyclone barrel under a centrifugal force and discharged into the dust-collection container via the dust discharging port of the cyclone barrel, such that the dust particles can be collected in the dust-collection container. Furthermore, after the centrifugal filtration, the clean air contract and is collected towards a center of the cyclone barrel to generate a secondary vortex, such that the clean air can be drawn out from the filter.
However, inclusions with a light weight and a large size, such as a facial tissue, cannot be discharged through the dust discharging port of the cyclone barrel (i.e. the inclusions are stuck in the dust discharging port) after the inclusions enter into the dust collector. Thus, the filter in the cyclone barrel may be blocked, so as to greatly influence the separating performance of the cyclone barrel.